


The Soul Knows Best

by MHGeek



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Relationships, F/M, Multi, Other, Platonic!AHOT6, Probably Non-Canon Timeline, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHGeek/pseuds/MHGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Michael has many soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Rooster Teeth, so characters may be a little OOC. All feedback is welcome!

Michael Vincent Jones was different than most of the other children in his town. Where most of the other kids had a singular, bright red name written across their skin, Michael had seven. His red mark, a loopy font with hearts dotting the i's, read Lindsay Tuggey. He learned to use make-up at a young age to cover the other six marks, all black. The names themselves were very masculine, so in his small town Michael chose to hide them, to be ashamed of them rather than display them to the world and potentially be bullied. 

He met the first black name, Ray Narvaez Jr. over xbox Live. They were friends at first, meeting in the multiplayer mode of GTA V while Michael was on the run from the police. He jumped onto the other boy's helicopter and screamed "FLY MOTHERFUCKER!" into his headset. Ray flew into the mountains, and when he landed, Michael paid him with ten grand and a friend request. 

They met in real life for the first time two years following the trading of usernames. While in New York during a vacation, Michael stumbled into a GameStop, where he bought a copy of the new Halo game. He did a double take when he saw the name tag of the cashier, the blocky text identical to the Ray Narvaez Jr. on the inside of his left lower arm. 

"Hi, I'm Michael Jones," he opened with as Ray scanned the games. He dropped them in shock and laughed. "Holy shit, Michael? Dude, you sound so much different when you're not screaming into your headset."

Michael's mouth dropped open. "Fuck, Ray? Of fuckin' course your name is one of my marks, I-" 

Ray interrupted quickly. "Wait, one of? You wouldn't happen to have six black marks and one red mark, would you?" Michael stared at him in awe. "Holy dicks, dude, you've got them too, don't you?"

Michael gave an affirmative response. He pulled down the neck of his T-Shirt to reveal "Geoff Lazer Ramsey" curling around his bicep in a font similar to that of Times New Roman. "Dude, I've got the same thing, but Geoff's name is like chicken scratch, it's so fucking hard to read," Ray said, revealing his bicep as well. 

After the formalities of introducing themselves were finished, Michael waved goodbye to Ray and promised a game of Halo as soon as he got home. When his parents asked who the cashier had been, he elected to not tell them about the mark, instead explaining that they became friends over Xbox Live and hadn't expected to see each other in New York. They took the explanation to be all there was to the story, and Michael's life was calm for a few years.

***

One year later, Michael graduated and began his YouTube channel. He only ever made videos alone, and so Ray started his own channel where he made videos alone, but sometimes Michael joined in. The two had grown fairly popular quickly, and not one month later, Michael received a message on YouTube from a company called Rooster Teeth who were interested in hiring him for their up and coming "Achievement Hunter" division. 

Michael agreed to an interview, and later that week, nearly lost his mind in seeing the name of his interviewer across his computer screen, almost as if it had been cut and pasted from his skin onto his monitor. As he accepted the call, he knocked his hot coffee into his lap.  
"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT. WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT COFFEE WAS A GOOD IDEA, FUCK ME." He yelled, partially in pain, partially in frustration. 

"Nice way to greet a potential employer asshole. We can start now, unless you want to change your pants?" Geoff said, grinning in amusement. Michael excused himself to change and the interview began shortly afterwards. Geoff asked a myriad of questions, such as the classic interview questions, but also injected a few of his own, such as asking Michael which consoles he'd played on. 

The interview ended unceremoniously with Geoff asking, "Do you actually want this job?" Michael responded with a 'yes, of course I want this job, I didn't sit through two hours of questioning for shits and giggles' to which Geoff snorted. "Well, if you want it, you're hired. I'll need your full name for paperwork- legal stuff, you know?- and you can sign it when you get down to Austin."

"Uh, my name's Michael. Michael Vincent Jones." 

Geoff looked annoyed. "Dude, you've known who I was from the moment we started this interview, and you only just now told me you're the name spelt out across my stomach. Seriously?" Michael gulped. "I mean I'll let it slide but dude, when you meet Jack you're probably going to want to introduce yourself fully."

"Wait, Jack? As in Jack Patillo?" Michael asked.

"Yeah dude, I hired him like a week ago, the three of us'll be working together. We might end up needing a few more members, though."

Michael laughed. "I've got just the guy, dude."

***

His meeting with Jack was simple. They shook hands, grinned at each other, and discussed work. They made dumb jokes, laughed, and worked. Three weeks after that, Ray moved down to Austin, and the four of them began making videos in their small, cramped office. 

Ryan worked in the animation department to begin with. His office was marked with his name in cursive, mirrored on Michael's left thigh. Michael went originally to get help with connectivity issues, but ended up spending two hours with Ryan discussing the marks and why they could be black. He told Ryan that the rest of their soulmates worked at Achievement Hunter. Ryan joined within the week. 

***

November 17th, 2009 was a date Michael would never forget. The day began normally, with the Achievement Hunters goofing off and editing videos. Gavin Free, the young, British boy on the ball of his left foot had gotten his work visa ten days ago and was already well accustomed to the new environment. He and his boi (they were already fairly close, despite the short time they'd known each other) had walked to a small coffee shop half a mile away from the Rooster Teeth Productions offices. 

The moment the duo stepped in, Michael's eyes were drawn to a red-headed girl in front of them in line. His chest became tight and he wanted to talk to her but didn't know if he could. He swallowed several times, cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Hi?" He forced out, wincing at the tone. She didn't seem to notice. "Uh, hello. I'm, uh, I'm Michael and I, uh-"

"Sorry, did you say something? I can't hear with these earbuds in." She told her order to the cashier before turning back to Michael. 

"I was just wondering if you'd allow me to pay for your drink." Michael said, pulling out his wallet. "And before you protest, I, um, I do mean it."

The woman blinked and smiled. "Only if you tell me your name."

"I'm Michael, Michael Jones." He slid his card out to pay and smiled at her. The cashier handed the woman her drink. Michael turned to pay, and when he looked back, the woman was holding a napkin with some writing on it. 

"Call me sometime?" She asked. Michael nodded, smiling. "Cool. I have to get to a job interview, so I'll see you another time?" 

"Yeah, definitely." Michael held out his hand and they shook. She walked out of the coffee shop, but not before waving at him.

"Sir? Sir, are you going to order? There are people in line behind you." The cashier asked, but he didn't hear her, his attention caught by the name on the napkin written in a loopy style with a heart dotting the i.

***

Jeremy, his final mark, joined the Achievement Hunter Build Team not long after Michael met Lindsay. Geoff had recruited him off the forums, impressed by a few of the Minecraft mini-games Jeremy had made. When Ray took off to be a Twitch streamer (of course he kept in touch, he would never abandon his soulmates, even if they were platonic), Jeremy took Ray's spot. They couldn't give it to him outright, so it was almost three months before he 'officially' got the job. 

According to their fans, the Achievement Hunters had never been funnier. From his perspective, Michael had never been happier than now, when he had finally met all of his soulmates.


End file.
